


Река забвения

by Takihara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Frottage, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: — Сделай это, — подгоняет он. — Сделай это или возвращайся со мной домой и позволь мне помочь тебе. Но ты должен сделать это сейчас, Бак, потому что я больше не выдержу ни минуты этого ада.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Река забвения

— Ну, так что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Сэм после того, как Стив просыпается; спрашивает и пронзительно смотрит поверх журнала.

Несколько мгновений уходит на то, чтобы сосредоточиться, откашляться и отплеваться, и у Сэма хватает порядочности отложить журнал в сторону и принести пластиковый стаканчик.

— Спасибо, — хрипит Стив, залпом выпивая воду. В глотке все равно остается какой-то неприятный привкус, словно морская вода — словно песок, и дым, и кровь, из тех вещей, которые он предпочел бы забыть, — и не уходит даже после четвертого стакана.

От айпода Сэма доносится мягкий гул саксофона. Это тяжелая мелодия, но она звучит здорово, успокаивает. Стиву почти хочется заснуть обратно и больше никогда не просыпаться.

— Мне нравится, — говорит он, разглядывая улыбку на лице Сэма. Там, правда, есть еще кое-что. Что-то еле заметное, бросающее тень на лицо и заметно углубившее морщины.

— Твой друг сбежал, — тихо произносит Сэм. — Исчез, оставив на берегу лишь пару следов.

Стив и так уже знает. Не то чтобы он ожидал очнуться и увидеть рядом Баки, которого можно будет потрогать рукой и который скажет: “Стиви, друг, ты же знаешь, я не мог уйти, уйти без тебя...”.

— Наташа сказала, что покопает в эту сторону, как только получит возможность — а это может случиться не скоро, офисные воротнички дышат нам в спину, пытаются завалить нас с головой. Закопать в бумагах. Но она сделает. Тебе просто стоит расслабиться, дать голове отдохнуть от всего этого. Потратить время на выздоровление.

Стив не ждет такого осторожного тона. Конечно, сейчас он не в самом лучшем месте, с капельницами, с воспоминаниями о лице Баки в голове (их невозможно выкинуть), но он не собирается делать ничего радикального. Не собирается вырывать иглы из вен и ковылять по улице, выкрикивая имя Баки снова и снова…

Он не может перестать кашлять. Внимательно глядя на него, Сэм подсовывает очередную кружку воды. На мгновение Стиву снова девятнадцать; он растянулся на грязном матрасе род тонким, словно бумага, одеялом, и дрожит в темноте. Баки тоже здесь; он прижимает к пересохшим губам Стива кружку и поправляет мокрую тряпку на лбу. И шикает каждый раз, когда Стив заявляет, что умирает: “Умираю, Бак, как моя мама», — шикает таким тоном, будто проглотил десять рулонов наждачной бумаги.

— Полегче с этим, Кэп. Я знаю, что у тебя есть магические суперсилы и так далее, но даже с твоим исцелением проникающие раны живота нуждаются во внимании. Если бы на твоем месте был бы кто-то другой, ему бы так быстро не позволили пить воду.

Стив улыбается.

— Хорошо, док. Как скажешь.

Что бы Сэм ни увидел на лице Стива, это его успокаивает. После небольшого промедления он возвращается к журналу, продолжая легонько улыбаться, а Стив лежит дальше: не спит, не думает о Баки и его наждачном, испуганном голосе.

***

Ночью ему снится, что Баки приходит на самом деле, уже после того, как медсестры разошлись на ночь и Сэм ушел домой. И теперь Баки выглядит уже не как Зимний Солдат, а скорее как старый добрый Баки с сильным похмельем.

— Не можешь сделать перерыв, даже когда я сплю, а?

Баки просто смотрит на него. Короткая щетина на его лице уже почти превратилась в полноценную бороду, и Стиву ужасно хочется достать бритву с пеной и вернуть ему тот прежний вид, который Баки всегда любил.

Словно оценивая ущерб, Баки скользит взглядом по его фигуре, наполовину скрытой под белой простыней и прозрачными трубками, под больничным халатом, — будто оценивает ущерб. На девять десятых ущерб причинили его собственные пули. Оставшиеся десять процентов — его же металлическая рука.

— Все хорошо, Бак, — хрипит Стив, — я накачан кортизоном по уши. Ни хрена не чувствую.

Слабая улыбка, которую он пытается изобразить, могла бы быть вполне убедительна, если бы не воздух, который вдруг не желает идти в легкие, и Стив кашляет, как старик. Он пытается дотянуться до прикроватной тумбочки, через эту чертову капельницу, которая каждый раз только мешает, но из-за горящих легких и расходящихся швов у него почти ничего не выходит.

Стив уже почти готов сдаться, когда чувствует в руке прохладу чашки с водой.

— Надо быть аккуратнее, Стиви. Погода не становится лучше, и эта астма, разумеется, тоже. Придется тебе влить в себя немного супа, даже если не хочется есть.

Должно быть, это сон, какое-то извращенно всплывшее воспоминание многолетней давности, должно быть…

Но глаза Баки расширяются, словно тот понимает, что именно только что сказал, и, прежде чем Стив успевает сделать вдох, Баки уже сбегает.

***

Проходит несколько недель, когда эта тема снова всплывает.

— Он приходил ко мне, — говорит Стив, и Наташа вовсе не выглядит удивленной. Лишь еле заметно вздрагивает, но не бросает на него традиционного осуждающего взгляда, от которого Стиву вечно хочется присесть на корточки и прикрыться щитом. Она протягивает ему папку и красную флэшку; и хотя это всего лишь бумажки и кусочек металла, Стиву кажется, что это самые тяжелые штуки, которые он держал за всю жизнь.

— Не смотри их, Стив

— Наташа, он мой друг, мне нужно…

— Я про другое, — перебивает она. Что-то есть такое в ее глазах, такое же, как у Сэма, когда тот навещал Стива в госпитале. — Не смотри. Тебе не нужно. Он сам к тебе придет.

На темной кладбищенской земле остаются глубокие следы от ее каблуков. Яростно шагает — и вот она уже точка вдалеке. Если Стив и не чувствовал себя одиноким после того, как проснулся в этом времени в первый раз, то чувствует теперь, хотя бы немного. У него все еще есть Сэм, и Сэм хороший. Он дружелюбный, преданный и чертовски хороший стрелок, и в другой жизни… если бы Баки не преследовал его разум, будто призрак, в которого его превратили… Сэм мог бы занять место Баки.

— Давай сделаем это, Роджерс, — восклицает Сэм, и его губы изгибаются в знакомой улыбке. Стив пытается игнорировать где-то в глубине сознания зудящую мысль, что лучше бы Баки умер там, в горах, под камнями и снегом. Так было бы менее больно. Баки не пришлось бы столько лет страдать в одиночестве, запертым в собственном теле. Если бы только он не попал в руки к врагам. Если бы он не падал с поезда.

Если бы Стив поймал его.

***

Сначала он следует совету Наташи. Продолжает жить своей жизнью, день за днем вычеркивает из блокнота все новые пункты, бегает с Сэмом каждое утро, и каждый раз Сэм сдается первым. Раз в неделю Стив посещает Пегги, потому что, хоть уже и слишком поздно, он все еще должен ей танец, и должен гораздо больше за все, что она сделала, и он никогда не сможет расплатиться за то, что она верила в него тогда, когда больше никто не верил. Только она, Баки и Эрскин. И мама тоже.

Половина из них уже исчезла. У Пегги осталось совсем мало времени, поэтому Стив изо всех сил пытается заглушить боль, когда та забывает его и видит его снова, а потом забывает, вспоминает и снова забывает, и Стиву приходится улыбаться и крепко сжимать ее руку, чтобы та не ускользнула, как все остальные.

Он не может позволить и Баки ускользнуть тоже.

Стив следует совету Наташи в течение двух с лишним недель, затем, после очередной встречи с Пегги, сдается, и слезы еще не успевают высохнуть в глазах, когда он наконец берет эту папку и начинает искать.

Неудивительно, что поиски приводят его в Москву, в какое-то заброшенное здание времен Советов, под которым, как оказывается, прячется подземная лаборатория. Это как Зола еще раз, заново. Но это место разрушено донельзя. Ничего, что бы можно было использовать, все диски сожжены, и Стив доходит до того, что разносит все на кусочки своими кулаками. Ему кажется, что Брюс бы посмеялся.

Стив возвращается домой с пустыми руками. И вовсе не удивляется Наташе, встречающей его на пороге тяжелым взглядом.

— Я думала, что велела тебе не ходить на поиски — цедит она. Наташа вроде бы как всегда спокойный, собранный человек, и поэтому Стива так нервируют ее стиснутые до желваков челюсти.

— Что случилось?

— Зимний Солдат разгромил твой дом.

— Что?..

Рука на плече не дает ему войти вовнутрь. Кто-то другой, скорее всего, попытался бы оттолкнуть ее в сторону, но Стив видел, как она убила десяток боевиков-коммандос менее чем за минуту только перочинным ножом, и осталась без единой царапины.

— Хилл прислала свою бригаду, сейчас они внутри. Нужно убедиться, что он не заминировал это место.

Услышав это, Стив вздрагивает.

— Наташа… — предупреждающе начинает он. — Он не стал бы громить мою квартиру, если бы хотел ее взорвать. Он не оставил бы никаких следов, и я был бы уже мертв, мы оба это знаем. Что там еще?

Несколько секунд он не отводит глаз, и Наташа, наконец, коротко вздыхает.

— Ладно, — говорит она, достает наушник и, нахмурясь, прячет его в карман. — Мы нашли кровь.

От этих слов волосы на затылке у Стива встают дыбом. Баки ранен. Боже, Баки ранен, ему плохо, он приходил за помощью, и Стива не было дома, и он сошел с ума, боже, и….

— Не его, расслабься, — бросает Наташа. Должно быть она прочитала по выражению лица внутреннюю панику, думает Стив, и ему немного стыдно за то, что он так быстро сдался и позволил внутренним укреплениям рухнуть. — ДНК принадлежат пяти агентам ГИДРЫ, бывшим агентам ЩИТа. Они, похоже, заметили твой уход и решили приготовить торжественную встречу. Они уже совсем отчаялись. Все выглядит так, будто твой парень удивил их первым.

— Как ты поняла, что это Баки?

В ее глазах мелькает что-то нечитаемое, и Стив понимает, что ему, вероятно, следовало поправить ее, а не позволять называть Баки так.

— Кто же еще? — возражает она. Теперь на ее губах появляется хитрая улыбка, словно новый секрет добавился в ее коллекцию. И-за этого Стив опускает глаза и краснеет. — Кроме того, мы нашли отпечатки пальцев. Они не совпадают ни с одной базой данных.

— Это не значит, что они принадлежат ему. Зимний солдат не оставляет следов.

— Зимний Солдат не оставляет. Но Баки — мог бы.

Стив не знает, как возразить.

Вставив наушник обратно, Наташа отдает несколько команд, и парой секунд спустя Хилл со своей командой выходят через заднюю дверь. Сто лет назад, чтобы избавиться от крови, подобные места заливали отбеливателем так, что тот выветривался вечность. Теперь же Стив даже не может понять, насколько серьезен был ущерб. Все выглядит точно так же, как и было, когда он уходил, и немного странно представлять, что здесь что-то случилось. Представлять, что Баки был здесь.

— Давай, Кэп, подумай об этом, — на прощанье говорит Наташа. — Кто-то пристукнул тебе этих агентов. Затем спрятал тела. Так вот, зачем кому-то это делать? Разве что из сентиментальности. Или чтобы ты не увидел, что случилось с этими агентами. И, судя по беспорядку, те дорого заплатили за желание на тебя напасть.

***

В глубине души Стиву кажется, что он знал, что так и будет. Либо вот так, либо Баки постучит в дверь посреди ночи и пробьет своим металлическим кулаком Стиву череп, поэтому, ну… Стив, в общем-то, благодарен за капельку надежды.

Но происходящее все еще кажется неправильным. На дворе давно не тридцатые годы, когда Баки отбивался от хулиганов, которые собирались затолкать Стиву его собственные зубы глубоко в глотку. Давно исчезли окопы, выкопанные так далеко в тылу нацистов, что вокруг, казалось, все было ярко-красным с символом свастики, и Стив не прорывается сквозь линию фронта с Баки, прикрывающим со со спины снайперской винтовкой.

Происходит что-то совершенно иное. И Стив не желает, чтобы ради него кто-то разрывал людей на кусочки. Особенно Баки.

***

— Наташа, кажется, думает, что между вами с Зимним Солдатом есть что-то кроме дружбы, — как-то раз заявляет Сэм. Они сидят в небольшом, светлом и уютном кафе в центре города, едят пиццу и пьют пиво.

Стив пытается не показать удивления. Просто заталкивает в рот кусок пиццы и запивает ее десятью большими глотками пива ( из-за чего Сэм смотрит на него то ли с завистью, то ли с благоговением), и только потом отвечает:

— Понятия не имею, с чего она так решила.

Это вранье. Но Сэм хорошо разбирается в людях, и он достаточно добр, чтобы не тыкать в лицо ложью, даже если ее замечает.

Вместо этого они меняют тему. Сэм рассказывает, что Старк предложил ему отремонтировать крылья в обмен на пьянку со Стивом. “Он"Он говорит, что хочет увидеть, сколько тебе надо, чтобы наклюкаться», — и Стив давится пиццей, смеется и говорит, что подумает об этом.

Немногим позже он возвращается в квартиру — не дом, она никогда не станет домом, Стив больше не знает такого места (он ловит себя на том, что неосознанно цитирует Сэма). Он всегда любил Баки как друга и брата, но и Сэм, и Наташа, кажется, имеют в виду кое-что другое. Пытаясь заснуть, он все не может отвязаться от этой мысли. Он ворочается в постели, которая снова кажется то слишком маленькой, то слишком большой или слишком мягкой.

Он думает о Баки и его дурацком защитном инстинкте и спрашивает себя: может, это действительно кое-что другое? Сколько раз Баки целовал его в затылок, когда Стив болел, и обнимал его? Сколько раз они прижимались друг к другу в окопах, спина к груди, чтобы сохранить тепло? Сколько раз?..

Нет. Это неправда. Это просто защитный инстинкт, не больше. Стив вздыхает. Переворачивает подушку холодной стороной вверх, чтобы было удобнее, дергает ногами, пытаясь прикрыть их одеялом. И он уже почти готов смириться и включить телевизор, как замечает человеческую тень на дальней стене.

Пара темных, блестящих глаз смотрит прямо на него.

Стив не в силах сдержать непроизвольную реакцию, и такой тон нелепо слышать от статридцатишестикилограммового хорошо подготовленного суперсолдата.

— Б-бак? — заикаясь, выпаливает он.

Как долго он там сидит? Что-то еще блестит в темноте: маленькое и острое, что-то у Баки в металлической руке. Красная звезда на плече выглядит потускневшей. Как будто ее пытались отскрести.

— Разве мы были любовниками? — внезапно спрашивает Баки.

у Стива рот пересыхает. Должно быть Баки подслушал их разговоры с Сэмом, когда тот задавал Стиву вопросы, на которые у него не было ответов.

— Нет, — сглатывает он, и Баки острым взглядом прослеживает, как двигается кадык Стива. Впервые в жизни Стиву хочется улечься обратно в эту зефирно-мягкую постель и исчезнуть, раствориться в ней.

Желание только усиливается, когда Баки поднимается на ноги.

— Ты лжешь. Почему ты лжешь?

— Я… я не лгу.

Выходит не очень убедительно. Баки стискивает зубы и делает шаг ближе: лезвие продолжает блестеть в его руке. До кровати остается сантиметров тридцать, когда он поднимает нож, будто готовится сражаться. Стив уже напрягается, готовый прыгнуть навстречу, когда Баки вдруг сердитым, злым движением перехватывает нож лезвием к себе.

— Баки, нет! — вскрикивает Стив.

За те мгновения, которые требуются Стиву на осознание, что Баки не ранен, а просто поцарапал сам себя и разрезал на себе одежду, он уже держит его за запястье, а другой рукой зажимает порез. И — крайне неожиданно — ощущает под рукой живую кожу вместо кевлара.

— Мы были любовниками? — повторяет вопрос Баки.

Баки сбрасывает остатки кофты с себя так, словно это самый естественный в мире поступок. Словно ощутив жар пламени, Стив отшатывается. Бог знает, сколько раз он видел Баки гораздо более обнаженным, тысячи раз делил постель и душ с этим человеком. Но это совсем другое дело. Никогда ранее Баки не смотрел на него таким ошеломляющим взглядом — нет, такой взгляд предназначался хорошеньким леди на ярмарках, хорошей еде, виски и тем грязным журнальчикам, что Баки прятал под матрасом. Не Стиву. Никогда Стиву.

— Нет, не…

Но Баки целует его. Прижимается так, словно их тела — части единого целого, забирается языком в рот Стиву, когда тот пытается вдохнуть. Царапающие ощущения от щетины Баки воистину фантастические, и Стив говорит себе, что это из-за боли, говорит себе, что собирается ударить Баки коленом в пах, но вместо этого просовывает ногу ему между бедер, и это не потому, что ему нужно больше.

Наконец, Стив отодвигается. Баки ему не принадлежит. Баки никогда бы не поступил так, если бы был в своем уме. И Стив не должен расшатывать то, что уже и так повреждено настолько, что держится только чудом.

— Стой, стой, — хрипит он, пытаясь игнорировать обиду, написанную на лице Баки, когда Стив слишком сильно отталкивает его. Пытается игнорировать блестящие от слюны, ярко-красные губы. — Мы… Мы не были любовниками, Баки, ты все неправильно понял.

Баки — словно подстреленное животное. С глазами-провалами, он поднимает металлическую руку и вытирает губы, убирает волосы со щеки прочь. Стиву хочется что-то сказать. Подытожить. Но не уверен, стоит ли это делать. Баки отходит, поднимает с пола остатки кофты, перекидывает их через плечо и невозмутимо идет к двери, словно собирается прямо так, полуголый, выйти на улицу в декабре. Стив уже собирается предложить ему одну из своих рубашек, когда тот заговаривает.

— Я вспомнил, — шепчет он так тихо, словно боится звука собственного голоса. — Я помню лето на Кони-Айленд. Я затащил тебя на аттракционы. После этого ты пообещал со мной больше никуда не ходить, и мы спустились на пляж с двумя стаканчиками содовой...

Баки выглядит так, словно вот-вот заплачет, хотя, возможно, это всего лишь игра света.

— Я помню, как думал, что все, что мне нужно сделать — это наклониться и поцеловать тебя, потому что это было похоже на настоящее свидание. Я почти решился, но там было столько людей…

Он не заканчивает предложение. Хлопает дверью на выходе, и кажется, что эхо не затихает еще с минуту, а Стив остается стоять все там же, посреди комнаты с острым, блестящим ножом Баки в руках, забытым им на ковре.

***

Следующие несколько дней Стив не может уснуть, так что, когда ЩИТ снова вызывает его на операцию, он только благодарен им за возможность отвлечься.

Хилл становится заместителем директора, второй-после-Ника, и она достаточно любезна, чтобы каждый раз, как Стив просит, выдавать ему новое задание. Стив уверен, она догадывается, что что-то не так, но никогда не заговаривает об этом. И Хилл достаточно умна, чтобы понимать, что в таком одиноком, темном месте, как ЩИТ, люди прячутся по разным причинам. И, в любом случае, она не собирается терять возможность использовать самое лучшее, что у них есть (особенно когда это лучшее само рвется в бой).

Он тренирует новых бойцов, уничтожает новых террористов. Все вокруг чуждо, странно, нелепо и охвачено хаосом. Спецоперации начинаются и заканчиваются, и Стиву кажется, что весь мир разваливается, словно он сам — фиксированная точка, которая не стареет и не меняется, в то время, как все остальное просто растворяется.

И словно божий знак, чья-то фигура мелькает на фоне стены; Стив кидает на землю щит и бросается сквозь толпу, пытаясь понять, видел ли он реальное или очередной призрак.

— Фил? — задыхается он.

— Капитан Роджерс.

Вся его жизнь — это сон. Иногда мрачные, непрекращающиеся кошмары, в каждом из которых он терпел неудачу, одну за другой, в попытках вернуть. Сначала Баки, теперь это. Эрскин тоже вернётся, да?.. Вернётся вместе с мамой и позовет на кофе, словно был жив всю эту сотню лет?

Со времен последней встречи Фил выглядит куда лучше. Он делает глоток из чашки — там что-то молочное с добавками — и говорит:

— Слышал, ты воссоединился со старым другом?

И Стив понятия не имеет, как может хоть на секунду забыть о Баки — забыть о его мягких, ярких губах и ощущении металлической руки на загривке — когда каждый первый снова ему напоминает.

Коулсон продолжает:

— Агент Романофф попросила меня об одолжении. И, ты знаешь, когда Черная Вдова начинает просить об одолжении, это, должно быть, очень важно.

Стив обращает внимание на эту фразу.

— Каком одолжении?

— Я определил его местонахождение, — неожиданно поясняет Фил. Вытаскивает из кармана куртки листок бумаги и кладет перед Стивом. С обратной стороны записки просвечивают красные чернила. — Он каждые пару дней меняет локацию, так что тебе лучше поторопиться, чтобы его застать. Думаю, ему хочется быть найденным, иначе он уже сбежал бы на другой конец земного шара.

Стив стискивает зубы.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? Я думал, что Щиту выгодно заставить держаться меня подальше.

Он пытается не думать о прослушке в квартире, которая появляется вновь и вновь: уничтожишь один жучок, и назавтра будет два. Пытается не думать, что кто-то слышал вообще все — что Наташа слышала исповедь Баки, слышала безошибочные звуки их поцелуев, — и после этого присылает недовольного Коулсона, как будто тот может заставить человека вроде Стива ощущать себя виноватым.

— Наташа хотела отблагодарить тебя за ее спасение в лаборатории Золы, — улыбается Фил. Это такая знакомая и родная Стиву улыбка. Не то чтобы другие агенты так ему улыбались, разве что Сэм. Фил делает большой глоток из чашки и слизывает пенку с губы: — И я, ну… Ты знаешь, что я всегда счастлив помочь Капитану Америка.

***

Адрес с листочка приводит Стива к грязному, полуразрушенному мотелю позади дешевого универмага, и весь район тут пропах пережаренным беконом и несвежим бельем. Стив бы в такой не сунулся и сто лет назад, но не то чтобы Баки приехал сюда ради пяти звезд рейтинга.  
На стойке регистрации пусто. Откуда-то слева Стив слышит мужской голос: вероятно, портье там. Шанс успешно украсть ключи со стойки, пока тот разговаривает по телефону, вырастает; комната 202. Стив вообще сомневается, что кто-то заметит их отсутствие. Он проходит по лестнице, игнорируя ржавый лифт, и слышит, как, журча, стекает вода вниз по водосточной трубе. Только когда он доходит до второго этажа, становится тихо.

Это непостижимо. Воздух пропитан влагой, и Стив ощущает, как что-то неясное собирается выпрыгнуть на него из теней, и…

— Не двигайся.

Он даже не взял с собой щит. И этот факт не проходит мимо внимания Баки — нет, на этот раз Зимнего Солдата, и по сильному телу, прижавшемуся сзади, по кончику лезвия, коснувшемуся горла, Стив уже знает, в каком состоянии Баки.

— Пожалуйста, Баки… — шепчет он. Тот лишь сильнее вжимает нож в горло, демонстрируя внимание. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе.

Стив ощущает биение его сердца, неустойчивое и сильное, даже сквозь одежду.

— Я… Мне нужно закончить миссию. Ме нужно… — бормочет Баки.

Комок в горле Стива камнем спускается в желудок. Как он мог надеяться, что это нечто большее, чем просто ловушка?

— Ты не должен, Баки, — уверяет он, когда теплый выдох касается шеи. — Гидра скомпрометирована. Все кончено. Не нужно заканчивать.

— Я должен… Мне нужно…. Мне….

Стиву начинает казаться, что Баки в каком-то своем мире. Не похоже, что тот слышит слова Стива, а лезвие режет кожу. Это больно, в меньшей степени физически, но в большей — от осознания, что именно Баки держит в руках этот клинок, отводит его и снова прижимает к коже, будто понятия не имеет, что лучше нарисовать. Может, звезду.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — напоминает Стив. Нож отходит немного в сторону, так что он, ловя момент, быстро продолжает: — Ты вытащил меня из воды. Убил тех агентов Гидры. Ты помнишь, что это сделал? Боже, они стирали тебе память столько раз, но ты всё равно помнишь.

Стив понятия не имеет, слушает ли его Баки, го, черт побери, все равно надеется на…

— Что с Кони Айлендом, а? Ты это тоже помнишь, — сглатывает волнение он, ощущая нож прямо у кадыка. На секунду ему даже хочется, чтобы Баки это сделал. Взрезал глубоко и положил конец жизни Стива. Только дальше Баки останется один. А этого Стив не хочет. — Ты помнишь, как всегда пытался познакомить меня со всеми этими девчонками? А я отказывался, говорил, что тебе не нужно, что я жду правильного человека? Помнишь это?

За громкой пульсацией сердца Баки он едва себя слышит:

— Я тебе солгал, Баки. Я уже нашел правильного человека.

— Я должен… Мне нужно закончить миссию. Мне нужно...

— Это был ты, черт побери. Это всегда был только ты. С того момента, как ты вытащил меня из этой канавы и испортил куртку отца, помогая мне оттереть грязь с коленей. — Стив смеётся, но не выдерживает, и получается смех сквозь слезы. — Прости, Баки. Прости меня. Я никогда не думал, что кто-то может полюбить мелкого доходягу вроде меня. Стоило мне стать Капитаном, как люди ко мне потянулись. Но не ты. Ты даже не смотрел на меня после сыворотки, держался подальше, будто я стал чужим, и мне все это не нравилось… Бак, мне самому это все не нравилось…

Он обрывает себя, прежде чем успевает выболтать слишком много. Странный всхлип срывается с его губ, и Стиву даже удается убедить себя, что это не плач.

Баки разворачивает его к себе. Не убирает рук с шеи, словно собрался или убить его, или поцеловать, или и то, и другое. Но что угодно, только побыстрее, Баки, потому что Стив уже устал от этого дерьма. Его слишком много, словно он тонет. Ему следовало умереть ещё кучу лет назад. Замёрзнуть во льдах и не просыпаться.

Баки его не целует. И даже не моргает, просто пялится с тупым выражением лица, как и раньше. Нож в металлической руке дрожит, и на секунду Стив слышит тихий скрежет регулирующих шестерёнок.

— Сделай это, — шепчет он. — Сделай это или возвращайся со мной и позволь тебе помочь. Но сделай это сейчас, Бак, потому что меня не хватит на ещё один круг этого ада.

***

Этой ночью холодно.

Стив включает обогреватель, набирает горячую ванну и со стоном опускается в воду. Боль в спине утихает. Глаза уже закрываются. К тому времени, как он вылезает, день словно кончается и где-то за стенами солнце уже опускается за горизонт, ярко светя красным.

Он замечает, что Баки свернулся под простынью так, словно хочет слиться с кроватью. Лицо его измучено, влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Но, по крайней мере, он здесь. Он пытается.

Улыбаясь где-то в глубине души, так, что видно только по морщинкам в уголках глаз, Стив поворачивается к двери. Ему всего-то хочется выйти из комнаты, когда его запястье вдруг оказывается в стальной ловушке, и Баки просит:

— Не уходи.

— Все в порядке, Баки, не беспокойся. Я просто посплю на диване.

Но пальцы Баки сжимаются сильнее, металл скрипит. В сумраке Стив видит только половину его лица, но этого достаточно: вокруг припухлы век немного влаги. Во взгляде тихое отчаяние, которое Стив не в силах игнорировать, поэтому с тихим вздохом он просто позволяет Баки обхватить себя и уложить рядом на кровати, излучая тепло. Как и когда-то в траншеях, Стив отчаянно пытается заставить свое сердце стучать не так громко в наступившей тишине.

***

— Мэм, со всем уважением, если бы я попытался передать его Щиту, он, вероятно, сбежал бы прежде чем я успел завести машину. Он в хрупком состоянии. Если мы привезём его слишком рано, он снова сломается. Позвольте мне наблюдать за ним, пока он не вспомнит больше, и тогда наступит момент, когда мы сможем проверить его полностью. Я буду оповещать вас каждые сутки и расскажу все, что требуется знать.

Это очередная ложь.

Однажды Баки исчезает, и Стив просто мотается по улицам, мечтая, что вот-вот — и увидит Баки сидящим на скамейке, — гонит мотоцикл без остановки, но Баки нигде нет, и Стив паникует. Он звонит Хилл в шесть и говорит ей, что все в порядке, но на самом деле он просто сидит перед телевизором и смотрит старые фильмы, ощущая лёгкую тошноту.

На следующий день он говорит то же самое, и через день тоже. Хилл явно что-то подозревает.

Через пять дней Щит приходит прямо в девять утра.

— Где он? — спрашивает Коулсон.

Странно видеть на его лице разочарование, но не Стиву его в этом винить. Трое агентов держатся сзади, руки на прикладе, словно Стив какая-то угроза, которую они должны устранить.

— Я прямо здесь.

Стив только что думал, что потерял его. Он разворачивается и видит Баки выходящим из ванной: чисто выбритого, волосы влажные.

— Что это значит? — Баки кривит бровь и кивает толпе, будто понятия не имеет, что происходит.

Агенты выглядят неприлично удивлёнными. Коулсон смотрит на Стива и улыбается:

— Просто проверка, капитан Роджерс, — говорит он, — хорошего дня.

И Стив, не говоря ни слова, смотрит, как те уезжают на черном внедорожнике.

***

Стив не спрашивает, куда тот уходит.

Баки исчезает так несколько дней, с рюкзаком за спиной, бронежилетом под толстовкой. Он никогда не прощается. Просто надвигает бейсболку на глаза и прикрывает за собой дверь.

Стив не возражает. Каждый раз тот возвращается измученный и уставший, с красными глазами, но каждый раз он все меньше и меньше похож на Зимнего Солдата. Стив смотрит, как тот ищет ответы, вспоминает некоторые вещи. Что угодно может происходить во время этих отлучек, но это "что угодно" снимает напряжение, и в конце концов Баки начинает слегка улыбаться, с морщинками вокруг глаз, и так далее, и он сильнее обнимает Стива по ночам.

Ещё несколько ночей спустя Баки целует его. Металлическая рука гладит грудь и прижимает Стива к матрасу.

— И как ты вырос таким большим, Стиви? — шепчет Баки, кривит губы в улыбке, и Стив ощущает ее шеей.

Но Баки никогда не двигается дальше. В глубине глаз кроется страх, и временами Стив находит Баки в душе посреди ночи, среди клубов пара, с морщинистой от влаги кожей — такой, что тронешь, и будто расползется на куски. В эти ночи Баки не прикасается к нему. Он сидит в углу гостиной, у окна, прямо на полу. Удобная точка обзора.

Он сидит там и смотрит на металлическую руку. Крутит ею туда-сюда, наблюдает, как смыкаются металлические пластины, смотрит на красную звезду. И когда он начинает царапать свои шрамы там, где плечо переходит в бионику, Стив хочется остановить его и прижать к себе. Взять эти сильные руки и притиснуть к груди, напоминая, что Стив здесь, рядом с Баки, что тот в безопасности.

Эта ночь снова такая.

Баки прижимается спиной к стене, нож крепко держит в ладони, словно ждет, что кто-то войдет прямо в окно и похитит его. Стив даёт ему попереживать, потому что если он что-то и знает о таких случаях — это то, что лучше не вмешиваться.

Он даже на него не смотрит. По телевизору идёт документальный фильм об освоении космоса, и Стив притворяется, что увлечен им, если забыть, что он отвлекается на любое движение. Даже звук убавил настолько, что слышит дыхание, глубокое и тяжёлое, как будто у курсанта во время первого прыжка с парашютом.

По телевизору показывают умирающую звезду. Стив смотрит, как та пожирает миры вокруг, и только затем понимает, что Баки что-то бормочет себе под нос.

— Что такое, Бак?

Баки не реагирует. Он смотрит вниз, на руки, темным взглядом на стальные пластины.

— _Я должен завершить миссию_ , — шепчет он, и Стив мрачнеет.

С сороковых его русский подзаржавел, но одно слово он помнит как день. Миссия.

— У тебя больше нет миссии, помнишь? — он пытается игнорировать тревогу в собственном голосе. — Почему бы тебе не пойти и не посмотреть телевизор со мной? Тут показывают, освоение Марса, как тебе нравится. Баки?

Но Баки где-то далеко, бормочет все ту же фразу снова и снова, пока вообще не перестает звучать как человек, его голос холодный и неживой. _Я должен завершить миссию. Я должен завершить миссиюс_. Стиву хочется зажать уши и прекратить эти ужасные звуки.

— Баки! — вскрикивает он. Звук будит Баки, нож выскальзывает из пальцев и во внезапной тишине стучит о пол. Баки ошеломленно смотрит вокруг. Давит слова в горле и снова глядит на руки, на нож на полу. Это словно наблюдать за только что проснувшимся человеком.

— Иди сюда, — просит Стив. Его шепот почти не слышен, но Баки механически поднимается на ноги. Идёт ближе тоже на автомате. Под их общим весом диван прогибается.

Они смотрят телевизор в течение, кажется, нескольких часов, бездумно и неподвижно. Космос сменяется динозаврами. Большие, сильные создания с тонкой кожей замёрзли во льдах, навечно законсервированные, и учёные надеются однажды вернуть их к жизни.

— Они никогда не научатся оставлять вещи там, где им следует быть, как ты думаешь?..

— Я должен завершить...

Стив фыркает. Он даже не обращает внимания, что сделал, пока не слышит лёгкий смешок Баки над ухом, и Стив чувствует как расслабляются мышцы после долгого напряжения. Он не думает ни о чем, просто тихо смеётся. И держит Баки — Зимнего Солдата, кого угодно — в объятиях, и ощущает, как тот притирается бедрами, а пальцы сжимает на бёдрах Стива.

Он изумленно вздыхает. Честное слово, он даже не подозревал, что это сработает.

Но потом Баки издает нечто похожее на рык, и вдруг Стив оказывается лежащим спиной на ковре. Баки разрывает на нем рубашку, пластины на кулаке сгибаются с шумом

— Баки… — Стив ахает. Это единственный звук, который он успевает издать, прежде чем Баки накрывает его рот своим.

Баки чувствует себя чертовой топкой. В те дни, когда Стив был просто мешком костей, слишком тонким и слишком холодным, и слишком больным, чтобы следить за собой, он зарывался в объятия Баки, чтобы справиться с холодом. Сначала необходимость, позже ставшая глупой привычкой. Даже в траншеях, когда у Стива исчез повод так делать, он пытался прижаться к Баки, и тот смеялся и говорил: "Что ты делаешь, Стиви? Ты знаешь, что я больше не могу тебя согреть".

Сейчас баланс восстановился. Они уже ощутили один и тот же холод и остроту одной и той же иглы. Наполовину люди, наполовину нет. Стив прижимается ближе и чуть было не вздрагивает, когда холодные пальцы сменяются человеческим теплом.

— Стиви? — зовёт Баки и затихает.

Это странно ощущается — слышать свое имя от Баки после такого перерыва. От этой мысли Стив дрожит, пораженно смотрит и спрашивает себя, как заставить Баки звать его по имени снова, снова и снова.

— Да, Бак?

Он выглядит неуверенно. Если это и был Зимний солдат, он уже ушел. Темные глаза вопросительно глядят на него, и Стив уже близок к тому, чтобы спросить, не показалось ли ему, как Баки опускает руку и сжимает его член сквозь джинсы.

— Я хочу сделать что-нибудь для тебя, — говорит он. Наклоняется, прижимается к соску и сжимает его зубами, гладит нежным языком, шепчет: — Ты позвонишь мне сделать что-нибудь для тебя, Стиви?

Если бы Стив вообще был в состоянии говорить.

Но это неважно. Пальцы Баки перемещаются к животу, гладят нежную кожу, и Стив ощущает, что краснеет, что не может раскрыть глаз, что Баки медленно расстёгивает пуговицы. И тогда этот рот касается его. Этот мягкий рот с губами как грех, красными как звезда на его же руке, как кровь на зубах Стива, которые он сжимает в попытках не издать ни звука. Ему не стоит смотреть в лицо Баки, пока тот делает это, потому что если он посмотрит… все закончится быстрее, чем хочется. Вместо этого он зарывается пальцами в волосы Баки, чувствует мягкие пряди. Чувствует, как тот двигается, насаживаясь ртом на его член.

— Боже, Баки, Господи...

Стив в буквальном смысле ощущает, как Баки улыбается вокруг него, чертов ублюдок, обхватывает губами головку и сосет с громким причмокивающим звуком, из-за которого Стив просто вынужден посмотреть вниз.

Это уже не Баки. По крайней мере, не только Баки, а ещё и Зимний солдат, где-то там, внутри, в глубине глаз, и Стив понятия не имеет, хочет ли вообще отстраниться. Это сложный выбор, который Баки делает за него. Отстраняется, торопливо расстёгивает свои штаны, вытаскивает член и сжимает оба члена вместе.

При виде такого зрелища Стив бессознательно облизывает губы. Они подходят друг другу, словно были созданы парой, теплой и правильной, и когда Баки начинает двигать рукой, Стив тянет его на себя, как хотел всегда, но не имел шансов.

Становится слишком скользко и горячо, и слишком быстро.

Движения становятся беспорядочными, бедра Баки двигаются в быстром темпе, и когда Стив думает, что сможет продержаться ещё немножко, горячий рот Баки прижимается к его горлу. Стив стонет, краснея ещё сильнее; Баки шепчет:

— Блядь, Стиви, я сейчас кончу. — И Стив кончает, точно в этот же момент.

***

Этой ночью Баки спит полных шесть часов.

Он просыпается как обычно, слегка смущённый, с румянцем на щеках, будто не видел ничего, кроме кошмаров, с тех пор, как закрыл глаза, но улыбается, увидев Стива. Улыбается и говорит:

— Это ты, Стиви? — и дважды моргает, снова дважды, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.

— Да, Бак. Это я.

— Они сказали мне, что ты умер, — хрипит Баки, и его голос внезапно выдает испытываемые им эмоции. Он снова смотрит вниз, на руку, как будто видит ее впервые, затем поднимает на Стива открытый взгляд.

Стив сглатывает горечь. Иногда это случается. Иногда Баки забывает — прямо как Пегги, думает он и ненавидит себя за эти мысли — и Стив напоминает ему, кто он такой, почему все ещё жив. Но все в порядке. Он придвигается ближе и обхватывает металлические пальцы Баки своими. Все в порядке.

— Ну, я же здесь, с тобой, да? — Ему приходится приложить чуть больше усилий, чем обычно, к улыбке, когда он заговаривает. — Я с тобой до самого конца.


End file.
